


A Beautiful Mess

by serenitymeimei



Series: Six Months Later [1]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/pseuds/serenitymeimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk. Not just any kind of drunk either. They were dancing-on-the-table-at-a-gay-bar, drinking-any-shot-that-came-their-way, making-out-with-one-of-your-best-friends-in-a-dark-corner, drunk. A prequel to, "Gonna Be A Close Call".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (slightly belated) Women's Murder Club Day everyone! Here's a little tidbit to help you celebrate. Happy reading!

They were drunk. Not just any kind of drunk either. They were dancing-on-the-table-at-a-gay-bar, drinking-any-shot-that-came-their-way, making-out-with-one-of-your-best-friends-in-a-dark-corner, _drunk_. 

Cindy moaned, melting into the wall behind her, the detective's tall frame pinning her against cold brick. She knew that Jill was probably looking for them, that they shouldn't be doing this, but she'd restrained herself long enough. She wanted- no _needed_ \- this, and if Lindsay regretted it in the morning, well, she'd just have to deal with it.

Sliding her palms under the back of Lindsay's shirt she found nothing but soft skin beneath her touch. Cindy hadn't been in this position in years, with a set of woman's hips not-so-subtly grinding against her own, an answering hum vibrating against her lips, and while she would admit to occasionally checking the other woman out she never could have imagined that _this_ would be the result of getting caught staring at Lindsay's ass. Not in a million years.

“Mmph,” Cindy moaned, arching her back and turning her head to the side as Lindsay kissed and nipped her way down the redhead's throat, “we need to get out of here. Too many people.”

She felt, more than heard, Lindsay's chuckle. It tickled across her skin and made a coil of warmth bloom deep inside of her.

“Would be a shame if I had to arrest myself.”

Cindy smirked, her head floating in a haze of booze and lust, “Would that even work? How would you drive yourself to the station in handcuffs? I mean-”

Lindsay groaned, cutting her off with another kiss. It was hot and messy, all tongue and teeth, and soon Cindy had all but forgotten what they'd been talking about. Instead, she lost herself in the motions- whimpering, sighing, moaning- and when strong hands finally, blessedly, found their way to her breasts Cindy's knees buckled. Lindsay caught her, grinning against her skin, and that's moment when Cindy realized exactly what position they were in. Her thigh was directly between Lindsay Boxer's legs, dangerous close to forbidden territory. Without thinking, she tugged the woman's hips downward and felt a surprised puff of breath flutter past her collarbone, a shudder rolling through her body.

“Fuck, that's hot” she whimpered, tearing their mouths apart just enough to watch the brunette undulate against her. 

Cindy could feel her, the searing heat radiating through the seem of Lindsay's jeans, and it sent a heady rush washing over her body in waves. She wanted to do so much more, make her react like that again, to hear her lose control. Soon, she could have it all. All she had to do was get them both out of there.

“Home,” Cindy whispered, bucking impatiently up against her, “Now.”

Biting her bottom lip, Lindsay nodded, her face flushed even in the dim light. She looked thoroughly fucked. Her hair was tousled, dark eyes shimmered with want, and it took almost all of Cindy's willpower to nudge her backward and break their connection.

Jill would have to find her own way home. There was no way in hell they were going to share a cab like they'd planned, not now, not anymore.

* * *

The city passed by in a blur of lights, like fireflies dancing in a glass jar on a hot summer night.

Cindy thought it was gorgeous. Her hand, however, previously resting on Lindsay's knee, seemed to be much more focused. It began wandering of its own volition before her brain even had a chance to catch up. Once it did though, despite the driver flashing them disapproving glances in the rear view mirror, Cindy took great pleasure in teasing the woman's legs apart, fluttering her touch as high as she dared. Between red lights Lindsay's fingers circled around her wrist like a python with its prey, holding her hand in place right where she wanted it until the material was damp beneath her fingertips and Cindy just barely managed to stifle the noise that slipped from the back of her throat.

Too soon and not soon enough, the car came to a stop. Before she could fully comprehend what was going on she was being pushed out onto the sidewalk, watching as Lindsay tossed the impatient man a twenty just to make him go away. She didn't quite know how they made it to the front door from there, but somehow they stumbled their way inside the house, attached at the hip, lips, and anywhere else they could reach. Eventually, they landed on top of a mattress in a tangle of limbs, blissfully stripped of every scrap of clothing, and Cindy's mind went pleasantly fuzzy.

It was quick. Rough and sweet. Cindy took what she wanted and Lindsay gave without hesitating. Their breaths mingled, breasts pressed together, connecting intimately in a way that she hadn't been able to with anyone in years. But, all good things eventually came to an end and Lindsay whimpered loudly in her ear, muscles rippling under her touch.

The last thing that Cindy would remember, only moments before her world exploded and faded into darkness, was the way that the light from a streetlamp outside shone across Lindsay's face. In that moment, with her head thrown back and a wild mane of curly hair framed around her on the pillow, she was gorgeous.

As they collapsed in each others arms, already drifting into a sated slumber, Cindy knew that everything would change They were friends, they were more. But, from now on, even in the harsh morning light, they would always be a beautiful mess.

**End.**


End file.
